


【博君一肖】开小灶 4

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 21





	【博君一肖】开小灶 4

肖战被欺负的泪水涟涟，没法说话就急得直跺脚，口水混着眼泪滚下来。

“知道该怎么和老师说话了？”王一博甩着巴掌，“知道了就给你松开嘴。”

小兔子呜呜几声点着头。

从以前的经验来看，王一博知道肖战有点怕口球，所以到一定程度就不会难为他，会给人找个台阶下。

玫瑰被摘下，黑与红交错的项圈挂在脖子上，未擦拭过的唾液顺着口塞滴到地板上，反而更增添了几分旖旎。

“草尼玛什么时候把这玩意拿进来的！王一博你就是故意的！”一松口肖战就开始骂人，果不其然又为自己赚了好几巴掌，“嗷呜！”

“不乖。”王一博拍拍他的屁股，“说脏话还直接叫老师的名字？该打。”

“你给我把手解开。”肖战吸吸鼻子。

王一博不答话，把人的上身搂得更紧，肖战只得撅着屁股冲着他。

意料之外巴掌没落到屁股上，反而是宽厚的手掌在慢慢的揉捏。

王一博低头专心地看着两团肉在自己的手心里随心所欲地变着形状，时不时地故意用手指分开屁股缝，不老实地在内侧寻摸几番，可就是不碰那紧闭的小洞。

“嗯哼......”肖战泄出一丝呻吟，“别这样，难受。”

“难受？”王一博捏紧了右边的臀肉，“撒谎的同学要被惩罚的。”

“我没撒谎。”肖战皱着眉喘了几口气才让自己听上去不是那么沉浸于情欲。

王一博就等着他玩这一套。

“我看你舒服的要命。”

五指加大力度嵌入通红柔软的屁股肉里，一下去便是几道白色的印子，偏偏这屁股的主人还不知死活地频频两边晃动。

“来，屁股扭起来。”

“王老师，”肖战咬着牙回敬，“难道我不扭你就硬不起来啊？”

王一博轻笑了一声，把身体贴近了些。

坚挺滚烫的阴茎隔着裤子都能让人战栗。

“你说呢。”

肖战感到臀缝边缘的热度，抿了抿嘴。

“肖同学怎么不说话了？”王一博的声音如同大提琴般低低擦过耳边。

你大爷的。

不就是扭屁股吗，好像谁不会似的。肖战眯眯眼，还不知道谁输谁赢呢。

肖战低头深呼了一口气，酝酿了许久，在王一博把手放到自己腰身上时扭过头，仰起脖子在他的下巴处嗅了嗅，开口尽是温存柔媚。

“那王老师可要忍住，别在我扭完之前就上了我。”

小狮子怔了怔，似是没想到还有如此情节，舌尖舔了舔小兔子的脸颊，后者竟是欲迎还拒般先是把小脸向上凑了凑，紧接着又把脑袋扭到一侧。

“呐，麻烦王老师给我把裤子往上提一点了。”肖战软了软嗓子，轻声要求。

我看你能忍多久。

“这里？”王一博嘴角微扬，把裤子给他提到刚好露出屁股的地方。

皮裤把小屁股上的肉完完整整地卡在一起，嘟着仿佛希望人来用力蹂躏。

王一博攥了攥拳头，心想我还能忍。

肖战心一横，把腿分开一段距离，塌了塌腰，把自己的屁股撅到最高点，想着以前床上被要求过的动作开始缓缓动了起来，画圆一样从左至右。

红彤彤的小屁股配上凌乱的掌印，聚拢的肉团在王一博眼前摆动。

过了一会肖战变了方式，改成了上下摇晃，一起一伏，中间的小穴幽闭着，隐约可以看到一丝丝的水渍。

第一次这样，竟是青涩又色情。

既是咿呀学步的小孩子，又是蓄谋已久勾人心神的舞者。

难以分辨。

“王老师，”肖战撅起嘴巴，眼里蓄起饱满又不落下的泪，回头抬眼望着王一博，“您看学生的动作还标准吗？”

一个男人，究竟是怎么做到不娇却魅的。

王一博感到手心的汗珠，不用看镜子都觉得自己瞳仁已经发红。

怎么办，好像真的要忍不住了。


End file.
